Misc Warps
These miscellaneous warps are the ones that exist, but are rarely known. Excluding this first one here. Spawn Spawn for Chaotic is the first thing you'll ever see upon entering the game. The spawn links into Warp A and has a PvP zone with a parkour. The spawn is made out of 99% Stonebrick, and 1% other blocks. The Skydiving Warp lets you fall down onto a slime block in spawn, while trying to get some money on the way down. There is an hourly enderchest mine that is 1x1 and is 100% enderchest underneath the bridge to warp a. Have a better explanation with a tour of Spawn given by burntscarr using his custom resource pack. Skydiving At /warp skydiving, you jump through a hole, and try your best to hit two signs on the way down. The signs give you 20k and 50k, totalling $70,000 if you get both. At the bottom of the fall is a slimeblock, which bounces you back up a bit, and let's you bounce for a while, unless you hold shift. Parkour Parkour is a virtual minigame. You jump from block to block, which gets harder and harder, until you reach the top cheating such as using potions or /fly. At the top is a sign that warps you to /warp parkourreward where you can claim your key every 4 days, and then go open the key at /warp crates. Crates Crates is where you open your keys. There are # chests. One for each of: Miner UH Voter Insane Ultra Parkour and Pick keys. There is also a crates entitled "Future Crate | coming soon" which is believed to be a hoax. On the walls of the hallway to the Pick Crate are the pickaxes available from it. Including: Kellogs Pick, Worn Out Pick, Ancient Pick, Super Silk Pick, PvP Pick, Fortune Crate Pick, Ultra 60 Pick, Ratchet Ass Pick, PickPick, and Maxed Pick. Chapel At the Chapel warp on a plot you walk past an enchantment table to find a sign that gives you $5,000,000 daily, upon right-clicking it. Enchant The enchantment warp is where you can go to buy enchantments for your gear and tools, or to enchant items yourself. Here's a tour: Fish Warp Fish is where you can go to buy Fishing Rods for $1,000,000 each, and to fish! Don't forget to enchant the rods at /warp enchant. Furnace Warp furnace is a room full of 16 more rooms, each with 8 furnaces in them. You can go here to smelt to your heart's inventory's content. Info Warp info is where you'll go before you realize there's a wiki for Chaotic Prison. There's all sorts of extra stuff on there that may or may not be on this wiki. Go check it out for yourself! Jail The jail is an area where people who are jailed will be teleported to. Upon entering one of the four cells, you'll be there unable to do any commands until your time expires it does. Afterwards you'll be teleported back to where you were prior to being jailed. Lumber The lumber mine has a mine for each type of wood. Go here when you need specific colors or don't want to mine in the warp A woodmines. Maze The maze was engineered by burntscarr and kllrjmk, and then made prettier by kllrjmk. Here's a video showing the way to the end of the maze, where you'll receive access to /kit mazepic. A pickaxe with Silk Touch, Efficiency 12, and Unbreaking 69. Plots This warp teleports you to the beginning of the plotworld. Skin Comp The Skin Competition warp is made for server-hosted skincomps. All players participating will go into a locked area to have their skins judged by the Staff Member hosting the event. Staff Warp Staff is soon to be updated. The warp contains "houses" for each staff member, that they have decorated after having them built. Blanchett is currently making the new warp staff, and it will be released sometime in Spring/Summer 2016. Trade Warp Trade was made before the /trade command was implemented. Players can go here to trade items in chests within locked rooms, without worrying about dropping the items and having ClearLag take them, or worrying about allowed access to a chest on a players plot. XP Mine The XP-Mine is made to gain XP, there are all sorts of ores here. Turning drops off will gain you more XP. Mine Party A mine party will be held at /warp dp every time the number of votes reaches 100. After each mine party, the vote count is back to 0. The mine party ends when the mine is cleared.